1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to ventilation devices, and particularly to a ventilation device having a nasal inserts which are inserted into the nostrils and seal against the nostrils without the aid of harnesses, head straps, adhesive tape or other external devices, and having exhalation ports designed to eliminate whistling noises, the ventilation interface having particular utility in various modes of therapy for obstructive sleep apnea.
2. Description of the Related Art
Sleep apnea is a potentially lethal affliction in which breathing stops recurrently during sleep. Sleep apnea may be of the obstructive type (sometimes known as the pickwickian syndrome) in which the upper airway is blocked in spite of airflow drive; the central type with decreased respiratory drive; or a mixed type. Breathing may cease for periods long enough to cause or to exacerbate cardiac conditions, and may be accompanied by swallowing of the tongue. Sleep apnea frequently results in-fitful periods of both day and night sleeping with drowsiness and exhaustion, leaving the patient physically and mentally debilitated.
In recent years it has been found that various forms of positive airway pressure during sleep can be an effective form of therapy for the apnea sufferer. Ventilation can be applied in the form of Continuous Positive Airway Pressure (CPAP) in which a positive pressure is maintained in the airway throughout the respiratory cycle, Bilevel Positive Airway Pressure (BiPAP) in which positive pressure is maintained during inspiration but reduced during expiration, and Intermittent Mechanical Positive Pressure Ventilation in which pressure is applied when an episode of apnea is sensed. Positive airway pressure devices have traditionally employed either a face mask which only covers the patient""s nose, or nasal pillows as the interface between the ventilation device and the patient""s airway. However, there are problems with both of these interfaces.
The face mask requires a harness, headband, or other headgear to keep the mask in position, which many patient""s find uncomfortable, particularly when sleeping. The face mask must seal the mask against the patient""s face, and may cause irritation and facial sores, particularly if the patient moves his head while sleeping, causing the mask to rub against the skin. Face masks are also position dependent, and may leak if the mask changes position with movement of the patient""s head. The face mask applies pressure to the sinus area of the face adjacent to the nose, causing the airways to narrow, thereby increasing the velocity of flow through the airway, but decreasing the pressure against the nasal mucosal walls. This strips moisture from the mucosal wall during inspiration, thereby causing drying and a burning sensation. These factors will often result in the patient""s removal of the mask and discontinuance of positive airway pressure therapy.
Nasal pillows are pillowed style nasal seals which are pressed against the inferior portion of the nares to close the nostril openings. Nasal pillows require a headband or harness to maintain the pressure, resulting in the same patient discomfort noted with face masks. Nasal pillows have about a 0.25xe2x80x3 internal diameter at the nasal entry port where the seal is made. Therefore, pressurized air must pass through a constricted port, increasing the velocity of airflow, with resultant drying and burning of the nasal airways. The narrowed interface diameter of the nasal pillows causes a pressure drop, which is directly proportional to the drop in the number of available air molecules within the closed system. It is the volume of air molecules at the area in the patient""s throat where the apneic events appear that is needed to correct apnea. The narrower the airways or the internal diameter of the nasal interface, the lower the volume of air molecules that will be available and the greater the driving pressure that is required to meet the volume demand. An increase in driving pressure does not fully compensate for the loss in the number of air molecules available.
A further problem with existing ventilation devices is that the carbon dioxide bleed ports for venting exhaled gases are noisy on both nasal face masks and nasal pillows. The whistling noise that occurs while utilizing such devices can prove quite annoying to the patient, awakening the patient and causing the patient to discontinue use of the ventilation device.
A number of devices have been proposed which include a ventilation interface for supplying gases to be inhaled, for collecting exhaled gases, or for mounting sensors for measuring or monitoring respiratory function.
U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,335,654 and 5,535,739, issued on Aug. 9, 1994 to Rapoport and Jul. 16, 1996 is to Rapoport et al., respectively, describe a CPAP system using a conventional nasal mask, the innovation comprising a flow sensor in the input line connected to a signal processor to determine the waveform of airflow, which is connected to a flow controller to adjust the pressure of airflow as required. U.S. Des. Pat. No. 333,015, issued Feb. 2, 1993 to Farmer et al. shows an ornamental design for a nasal mask. U.S. Des. Pat. No. 262,322, issued Dec. 15, 1981 to Mizerak, shows an ornamental design for a nasal cannula with a mouth mask.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,782,832, issued Nov. 8, 1988 to Trimble et al., discloses nasal pillows held in the patient""s nose by a harness arrangement, the device having a plenum with two accordion or bellows shaped nipples for fitting against the nostril openings. U.S. Pat. No. 4,774,946, issued Oct. 4, 1988 to Ackerman et al., teaches a nasal and endotracheal tube apparatus for administering CPAP to infants, the nose tubes having a bulbous portion for seating in the pares of an infant and a headband with a Velcro(copyright) closure for supporting the cannula and supply tubes.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,269,296, issued to Landis on Dec. 14, 1993, and U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,477,852 and 5,687,715, issued to Landis et al. on Dec. 26, 1995, and Nov. 18, 1997, respectively, describe CPAP devices for the treatment of sleep apnea with relatively stiff or rigid nasal cannulae or prongs surrounded by inflatable cuffs to retain the cannulae in the pares, but which also may be supplemented by an inflatable head harness to position the cannulae and hold them in place, the two cannulae being joined by a conduit having vent holes to vent exhaled air. U.S. Pat. No. 5,533,506, issued Jul. 9, 1996 to the present inventor, discloses a nasal tube: assembly in which the tubes are tapered, frustro-conical assemblies with a soft membrane over the distal tip and a washer at the base of the nasal tube to prevent the tubes from falling through a support bar connected to a harness, the nasal tubes forming a positive seal with the inside of the nostrils to prevent the escape of gases.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,682,881, issued Nov. 4, 1997 to Winthrop et al., shows a nasal cannula for CPAP therapy with cone shaped nasal prongs in which the cannula is secured to the patient""s upper lip by adhesive tape strips. U.S. Pat. No. 4,915,105, issued Apr. 10, 1990 to Lee, teaches a miniature respiratory breather apparatus in which relatively stiff or rigid nasal tubes have elastomeric packings for sealing the tubes in the nares.
Several patents describe improvements to nasal cannulae, but without sealing the nose tubes against the nostrils to prevent leakage of gas, including: U.S. Pat. No. 3,513,844, issued May 26, 1970 to Smith (metal strip in cannula cross-tube to retain configuration matching patient""s lip); U.S. Pat. No. 4,106,505, issued Aug. 15, 1978 to Salter et al. (cannula body with ends extending upward and rearward); U.S. Pat. No. 4,915,104, issued Apr. 10, 1990 to Marcy (clasp with lanyard supporting supply tubes to ease pressure on ears); U.S. Pat. No. 5,025,805, issued Jun. 25, 1991 to Nutter (cylindrical soft sponge cuff around supply tubes to ease pressure and prevent skin injuries); U.S. Pat. No. 5,046,491, issued Sep. 10, 1991 to Derrick (device for collecting gases exhaled from both nose and mouth); U.S. Pat. No. 5,335,659, issued Aug. 9, 1994 to Pologe (device for mounting optical sensor on nasal septum); U.S. Pat. No. 5,509,409, issued Apr. 23, 1996 to Weatherholt (nasal cannula with face guards); U.S. Pat. No. 5,572,994, issued Nov. 12, 1996 to Smith (rotatable coupling in supply tubing); U.S. Pat. No. 5,636,630, issued Jun. 10, 1997 to Miller et al. (support for supply tubes); U.S. Pat. No. 5,704,916, issued Jan. 6, 1998 to Byrd (novel head strap for nasal cannula); and U.S. Pat. No. 5,704,799, issued Apr. 21, 1998 to Nielsen (device with one-way flow through cannula and flow restrictor to equalize flow into two nose members).
None of the above inventions and patents, taken either singly or in combination, is seen to describe the instant invention as claimed. Thus a ventilation interface for sleep apnea therapy solving the aforementioned problems is desired.
The ventilation interface for sleep apnea therapy interfaces a ventilation device which provides positive airway pressure (either continuous, bilevel, or intermittent) with the patient""s airways. The ventilation interface includes a pair of nasal inserts made from flexible, resilient silicone which are oval shaped in cross-section and slightly tapered from a base proximal the ventilation supply to the distal tip end. A bead flange is disposed about the exterior of each insert at the distal end of the insert. A bleed port for release of exhaled air is defined through a conical vent projecting normally to the path of the incoming air flow, and continues through a nipple extending to the exterior of the air conduit. In one embodiment, a pair of nasal inserts are integral with a nasal cannula body, with bleed ports axially aligned with each insert. In another embodiment, each insert is independently connected to a separate, thin-walled, flexible supply line.
Advantageously, the construction of the nasal inserts permits the ventilation interface to be retained in the patient""s nares without requiring a harness, head strap, or other-retaining device. The nasal inserts do not merely seal the base of the nostrils, but are inserted into the nostrils farther than nasal pillows, as far as the nasal mucosal membrane, and are retained by resilient expansion of the inserts, the flanges engaging notches in the nares, together with the pressure of incoming air, which forms a positive seal to prevent the leakage of air past the inserts. The nasal inserts are constructed according to specifications which permit the inserts to be relatively thin-walled, and are oval shaped in cross-section to conform to the shape of the nostrils. This construction permits the nasal inserts to have a large internal diameter in order to pass a greater volume of air than nasal pillows or prongs, without significant narrowing of the air passages, thereby maintaining lateral pressure, and avoiding drying and burning of the patient""s nasal passages, as well as supplying a sufficient number of air molecules at the desired pressure to keep the patient""s airways patent. Consequently, the ventilation device is more comfortable for the patient to wear while sleeping than conventional positive airway pressure devices, but at the same time is more effective in treating the patient""s apnea.
The bleed ports are specially designed to avoid the whistling noises commonly experienced with conventional nasal masks and nasal pillows. By projecting the vent structure into the air passage normal to the direction of the air flow from the supply tubes, incoming air must turn ninety degrees and exit through a long, restricted diameter bleed port to vent to the atmosphere, eliminating whistling noises to increase patient comfort. In the embodiment having a nasal cannula body, the bleed ports are axially aligned with the nasal inserts, providing CO2 with a direct path to exit the cannula body. When the nasal inserts are attached to independent supply tubes, the bleed ports are at the base of the nostrils, providing essentially normal exhalation.
When the nasal inserts are directly connected to the supply tubes, the nasal inserts may be even more thin-walled than when attached to a cannula body, resulting in an even greater volume of air supplied through the cannula body, up to a 20% increase in volume. In this case the supply tubes may be similar to heat-shrink tubing, being made from a very thin-walled thermoplastic is material that is lightweight and flexible so that the supply tubing may collapse when not in use, but will expand to a predetermined diameter under pressure applied by a ventilator.
Accordingly, it is an object of the invention to provide a ventilation interface for sleep apnea therapy having nasal inserts which seal against the nares and do not require a harness, head strap, or other external devices to maintain pressure for retaining the inserts in or against the patient""s nostrils.
It is another object of the invention to provide a ventilation device having nasal inserts made of flexible, resilient plastic with a bead flange for retaining the inserts in the nares, wherein the walls of the insert are thin-walled and maintain lateral pressure in the nares in order to provide a greater internal diameter for the delivery of a greater volume of air molecules at a constant delivery pressure and without forcing ventilation gases through restricted ports or passageways so that drying and burning of the patient""s nasal airways is avoided while delivering a therapeutic volume of air to maintain the apneic patient""s airways in a patent condition.
It is a further object ventilation interface for sleep ports to avoid whistling noises at the interface a vent passage for expired air.
Still another object of the invention is to provide a ventilation interface which is lightweight and comfortable so that the apnea patient is not tempted to discard the ventilation device is while sleeping.
It is an object of the invention to provide improved elements and arrangements thereof for the purposes described which is inexpensive, dependable and fully effective in accomplishing its intended purposes.
These and other objects of the present invention will become readily apparent upon further review of the following specification and drawings.